The detection of impurities in water systems is always generally of interest and, in particular the detection of trace impurities- in nuclear power plant water flow systems has been of recent interest because of the need for more accurate and timely analytical data. For example, the water in a nuclear power plant flow system is usually purified by ion exchange resins. However, the resin columns sometimes leak and it would be therefore desirable to be able to obtain rapid and accurate information regarding the time and amount of the resin leakage since resin leakage places organic impurities (the resin) back into the water system, which, in turn decompose during the steam cycle, thereby releasing ionic species leading to corrosion. Therefore it is extremely important to have an on-line resin leakage detection system for plant condensate/feed water streams before the steam cycle in order to provide a decision-maker at the plant with exact information regarding the time and amount of leakage and with appropriate time to take action to reduce the resin leakage.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a method for detecting organic materials present in an aqueous medium which provides rapid and accurate results.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for detecting organic materials present in an aqueous medium by decomposition of the organic materials to simple decomposition products which can be readily detected by conventional analytical detectors.
These and other objects will be present from the following description and appended claims and from practice of the invention.